Meetups
Meetups are exactly what they sound like: two or more users meeting up with each other in real life. The reasoning for users meeting up varies. The reason most users meet up is to make Crossovers. There are some exceptions, however. Meetups are not limited to members of the TWRC: several TWRC members have met up with people from other parts of the Thomas fandom. Meetups This list is incomplete. You can help the Thomas Wooden Railway Community Wikia by expanding it. 2014 * Oliver Duck met up with Wooden Railway Reviews in July of 2014 in Toronto to film Ted's Review on 1992 Harold. 2015 * MrMPS2002 met up with EricPierre53 in July of 2015 in Canada. They filmed two crossovers: reviews of the Logan and the Big Blue Engines set and the Transfer Table. * Oliver Duck met up with Woodenrailway123 in August of 2015 in the UK. They filmed a review of the Works Shed. * TRAINSARECOOL2 met up with Rboffill in the Summer of 2015. * MrMPS2002 met up with MilkTankerMedia in October to go to the Twin Cities Model Railroad Museum. * MrMPS2002 met up with LNERFlyingScotsman in late December 2015 and did an MPShow with him. 2016 * MrMPS2002 and MrConductorFan1406 met up in early March 2016. MPS was already in California looking at colleges, so he and Vinnie organized a meetup at Vinnie's house. They filmed what started as a crossover review on the Troublesome Brakevan, but in the middle of the video, the review was dropped and the video became an announcement for the Grease and Oil Podcast channel. * MrMPS2002 and MilkTankerMedia met up again in March to see Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. * Wooden Railway Reviews met up with EricPierre53 in May 2016 in Toronto at the Great British Train Show. They filmed a video for Eric's channel there, and then, afterwards, they went to Rob's house and did a live stream together, as well as filming Rob's part of the video. * EnterprisingEngine93 and Tines Sensahthe met up with Turtlesandthomas at the end of May 2016. They filmed a crossover review on Sir Handel, as well as footage for Enterprising and turtles' series. * MrMPS2002 and MilkTankerMedia met up for a third time in July 2016 at MPS's house. They did an MPSTV Cribs, an MPShow, and a video showcasing some TWR items they got (on separate occasions) at a used toy store in California called Toy Go Round. * DuncanWoodenRailway and RingoRailway met up in the middle of July 2016. While their time together was short, the two did a discussion on James. * HiroTheJapaneseTrain met up with 3HenrytheGreenEngine in September 2016. * MrMPS2002 and MilkTankerMedia met up yet again at the Minnesota State Fair in September 2016. * MrConductorFan1406 met up with The Tuggster Intensifies in October 2016. * HiroTheJapaneseTrain and 3HenrytheGreenEngine met up again in December 2016. * Duck 'N' Duncan met up with ReallyUsefulEngine in December. 2017 * MrMPS2002 met up with SkarloeyRailway01 in January 2017. They did the Jelly Belly "Bean Boozled Challenge" and an MPShow. * LegoLover117 met up with FluteGirl2406 in March 2017. * MrMPS2002 met up with Woodenrailwayonly in April 2017. They did a sketch called "How to Make a Good Review". * Ryatron 12 and The TWR Critic met up in April 2017 and visited Totally Thomas. * MrConductorFan1406 and The Tuggster Intensifies met up again in April. * MrMPS2002 and MilkTankerMedia met up again in May, this time to see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, in a video posted on MPS' channel. * Crimson2091 met up with Thomasfan12341 in May. * EnterprisingEngine93 met up with Sidekickjason and UpsideNow in June. * Enterprising and Jason met up with ThomasWoodenRailway in June. They organized an eBay auction in which they sold autographed Thomas merchandise, including items used in the Thomas Creator Collective, to raise money for the charity Toys For Tots. This meetup is well remembered for Keekre doing a face reveal. * Jason and Keekre met up with Steven Garcia118 in New York in June after announcing the charity auction. ** Keekre, Jason, and Matt met up the same night to do a live stream for the charity auction. * Douglas Fan Dan and WilliamOliver11 met up at the Heart of Dixie Railroad Museum in June. * turtlesandthomas met up with EnterprisingEngine93 and Tines Sensahthe again in June, about a year from the time of their first meetup. This time, they were joined by HiroTheJapaneseTrain and Wooden Railway Reviews. * HiroTheJapaneseTrain and Oliver Duck met up in June/July and were joined by Wooden Railway Reviews later on in the week. * The TWR Critic met up with FluteGirl2406 in July. They visited Totally Thomas, where they found out about TWR's discontinuation, which they informed the fandom of. They also went to Disneyland. * MrConductorFan1406 met up with Jacob Jarrett in July. They did a live stream with WoodenRailwayReviews. ** Later in the week, they were joined by The Tuggster Intensifies. * Toby77 c met up with Bradenmc2 in July. * Oliver Duck met up with William Politeski in July. * EzCuldee and Crimson2091 met up in August and did a trade. A couple of the items involved were a factory error and a Sodor Engine Wash. * Thomas Wooden Remakes and DuncanWoodenRailway met up in August. * MrMPS2002 and MilkTankerMedia met up twice in August, the first time to film several videos for both of their channels, the second time to go to the MN State Fair. * Turtlesandthomas and MultiGreenThunder met up at a Day Out with Thomas event on August 26, 2017. They filmed a crossover review on the Sodor Mail Coach. 2018 * MilkTankerMedia and MrMPS2002 met up again in January. They filmed a layout tour for MTM and an episode of "The Wooden Railway Condition" for MPS. * In late March, Enterprisingengines93 and turtlesandthomas met up at turtles' house. They filmed several videos for each of their individual channels and even held a livestream. * Enterprisingengine93 also met up with The Tuggster Intensifies and Thomas Merchandise around this time. * William Politeski met up with TWRFan128, Skarloey Rheneas and EzCuldee at a train show. * In late April, William Politeski also met up with Ericpierre53, Wooden Railway Reviews, Oliver Duck, TankEngineThomas, and CrovansGate55, also at a train show. * In late May, Enterprisingengine93 met up with Sidekickjason. They did a presentation about their channels at Jason’s old elementary school, and then a few days later they live-streamed Jason’s wedding. * In mid-June, FlyingPringle, The Tuggster Intensifies, and MrConductorFan1406 met up again. * Six separate meetups occurred at the same time in late June: ** ThomasWoodenRailway, Enterprisingengine93, Thomas Merchandise, and OneThomasFan99 met up. ** Turtlesandthomas met up with MrConductorFan1406. ** MrMPS2002 met up with MilkTankerMedia again. ** WoodenRailwayReviews met up with Oliver Duck and ericpierre53. ** HiroTheJapaneseTrain, MasterOfTheLemons, MultiGreenThunder, TrainKing James, and Roman'sTWREmpire all met up in Maryland and went to several places including Day Out with Thomas in Strasburg, PA. ** TheToadTrain met up with NeilTheUglyEngine02, TheTrainiac123, and Flying Thistle Studios * The weekend after the six aforementioned meetups took place, all of these users (except for the latter group, Roman'sTWREmpire, Thomas Merchandise and OneThomasFan99) got together and met up. They were joined by Tines Sensahthe, Annie C., and 3HenryTheGreenEngine in a meetup dubbed “TWRCon2018.” * On the last day of "TWRCon2018", HiroTheJapaneseTrain, MasterOfTheLemons, MultiGreenThunder, TrainKing James, Enterprisingengine93, Tines Sensahthe and turtlesandthomas went on to meet up with OldIron02Productions and Ed's Trainz. The group visited a local train store and took several photos together. * Following this, MrConductorFan1406, Oliver Duck, WoodenRailwayReviews and Ericpierre53 would meet up with the creator of Thomas Wooden Railway, Roy Wilson, who talked with the group about some of the history of the line and even signed a few of their items. * Afterwards, the aforementioned users, except for Ericpierre53, went on to Oliver Duck's house. Along the way, they met up with William Politeski. * In July, both members of TheToadTrain, Rondog -ETG248-, Crimson2091, Domeless Engine, Duck N' Duncan, Crovan'sgateshunter55, ReallyUsefulEngine, Neiltheuglyengine02, Javrod1996, FlyingThistleStudios and TheTrainiac123 all met up together at a Day Out With Thomas at the Illinois Railway Museum and went to Toad's house afterwards (with the exception of Crimson2091). This big meetup was named "Midwest Mashup 2018" by the people involved. *In August, TrainKing James and 3HenryTheGreenEngine met up at the Greenberg Train Show. 2019 * Crimson2091 and Percyno6 met up in April and filmed a Spencer Crossover Review. This was Percyno6's first meetup. * FlyingScotFilms and Heisel Productions met up in April at the Tittletown Train show in Green Bay, Wi. * HarwickBranchLine and The TWR Critic met up in June at Legoland. * MrMPS2002, LNERFlyingScotsman, and TRAINSARECOOL2 met up in July and filmed a Bulstrode sink or float video. * FlyingScotFilms and Heisel Productions have the second meet up at DOWT at the NRM in July. * Shining Time 2019. * Midwest Mashup 2019. * Edison Train Show Summer 2019. * MrMPS2002, Percyno6, and WRO met up several times during the fall. * FlyingScotFilms and That One Train Guy met up at the NRM in September. Trivia *Summer of 2017 is noted to be the start of the large summer meetups. *Starting in 2018, the number of meetups in the community significantly grew, making it harder to keep track of every meetup that has happened. *There are several meetups that were not uploaded to YouTube, including: **The meeting between TRAINSARECOOL2 and Rboffill. **The second meeting between MrMPS2002 and MilkTankerMedia, though video clips of the event do exist. **Both meetings between HiroTheJapaneseTrain and 3HenrytheGreenEngine, though pictures were posted on Twitter. **All of the meetings between MrConductorFan1406 and The Tuggster Intensifies. ***In the third meetup, Vinnie was already with Jacob and they did a livestream, but no footage was uploaded to YouTube after they were joined by Isaiah. **The meeting between LegoLover117 and FluteGirl2406; however, there was a picture posted on Twitter proving that it happened. Both users had their profile pictures covering their real faces. **The meeting between Crimson2091 and thomasfan12341. Although Jake recorded a vlog of the two going to Toys R Us, it never ended up getting uploaded. However, Henry posted a picture on Twitter of the two at Chic-fil-a. **The meeting between ThomasWoodenRailway, SidekickJason, and Steven Garcia, though pictures were posted to Twitter. **The meeting between Douglas Fan Dan and WilliamOliver11, though a short video was posted on Twitter. **The meeting between FluteGirl2406 and The TWR Critic, though footage and videos were posted to Twitter. **The meeting between Duck 'N' Duncan and ReallyUsefulEngine, though many pictures and videos were uploaded on Twitter. **The meeting between EzCuldee and Crimson2091. Pictures were posted on Twitter. **The meeting between Enterprisingengine93, The Tuggster Intensifies, and Thomas Merchandise. Pictures were posted to Twitter. Category:Collaborations Category:Meetups